


blinded by Kindness

by ZKCats



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZKCats/pseuds/ZKCats
Summary: A short one-shot of a timeline with a post-genocide Frisk.(not related to mySwapOut comic)[EDIT] Went back to the normal font after seeing the mobile version oAo;;





	blinded by Kindness

It was silent.

The air was clear.

His eye sockets were half-closed.

The short skeleton laid awake in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. His dimmed pupils shifted slightly every now and then as he spiraled deep into his thoughts. He barely registered the distant sounds of young monsters playing in the snow outside, reckless and carefree.

Sans shakily released the breath he had been unconsciously holding.

He wondered how he had been able to cope with everything and still stay sane. Considering the past "murdery" timelines, as Papyrus would've described it, he's surprised he left his brother alone with the human this time.

He almost dared a small, _genuine_ smile.

It's... been a good run so far, hasn't it?

The human hadn't killed anyone since their last reset. They befriended all the monsters they'd met so far. They even played along with his brother's antics. He still warned Papyrus not to let his guard down, much to his protests, but maybe, he ventured, _maybe_ he didn't have to warn him.

He shifted uncomfortably, unfamiliar with what he's feeling. He suddenly felt... hopeful.

Maybe they'll make it to the surface this time.

As soon as he thought that, the feeling quickly faded, replaced with worry when he realized the time. Sans sat up abruptly, his hoodie sagging behind him, and nudged the crumpled-up blanket aside with his foot. He frowned a little.

Papyrus wasn't back yet.

... Maybe he was taking his time for once?

He pulled his hoodie back up onto his stiff shoulders as he left the room and trudged down the stairs. He shuffled out of the house into the still cold air of Snowdin, his breaths slowly escaping from the gaps in his teeth, forming small misty clouds as they gently drifted away. He started calling out to his brother in a drawn-out tone, still drowsy from his break.

"paaap? papyrussss? where are ya brooo?... huh. he should be here by now-" 

The world suddenly plunged into darkness as a large cloth tightly pull over his eye sockets.

"wh-HEY!" 

Sans flailed wildly against the monster holding down the fabric. Whoever it was, it was WAY stronger than him. His mind was about to race through his escape options when a frantically high but familiar voice yelled back at him.

" _ **SANS!**_ SANS, IT'S OK! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BLINDING YOU WITH MY BRILLIANCE! COME NOW, WE MUST MAKE HASTE!" 

The shorter skeleton relaxed. Oh... it's just Papyrus. He felt his brother begin to push him back towards their shed. He's probably done with the human business and wanted to drag him somewhere secret-

... Wait.

Why is this different from the normal routine?

"SANS!" 

Whoops, gotta start walking. Slippers weren't very good snowdozers when they’re dragged.

"oh, uh, s-sure i guess?... hey, where ya takin me pap? hope it doesnt take too long, i was planning to go "ketchup" with Grillby." 

He gave a convincing snort to his own joke for good measure. Now _that's_ the normal routine.

"BROTHER DO BE QUIET! I, UH, ASSURE YOU IT WON'T BE LONG." 

"wouldja say its a "short" surprise? like me?" 

"*SIGH* HONESTLY, CAN'T I GO JUST ONE DAY WITHOUT HEARING ONE OF YOUR HORRENDOUS PUNS?" 

"you know me bro. i'm unstop- _pun_ -able."  
He followed up with a snicker.

"... INDEED." 

The snicker cut short. That's odd. No outburst? Even he could tell that was a worse pun than the others. He tilted his head up in the darkness, his vision still blinded by the cloth.

"h-hey pap? whatsup? you usually tell me off for that-" 

**"N-NO PEEKING!"**

The cloth tightened, as though Papyrus was securing it around his brother's skull even more. He paused with a rather alarming amount of hesitation before speaking again.

" ... LISTEN, SANS. I'LL BE, UM... GOING AWAY FOR A MOMENT. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SLACK OFF ON YOUR DUTIES, YOU HEAR! DON'T... DON'T GIVE UP, OK BROTHER?" 

Immediately, Sans felt incredibly uneasy. He swore he could feel his brother's hands trembling ever so slightly through his thick gloves.

"?? pap?... w-what are you saying bro-" 

"PROMISE ME YOU'LL STAY HERE UNTIL IT'S QUIET SANS." 

"pap, y'know im no good with promises." 

"SANS... *SIGH* YOU WERE RIGHT. THE HUMAN WAS A L-LITTLE.... MURDERY." 

"what?!" 

He let his hands fall, his SOUL feeling as though it sank right to the pit of his stomach, distraught. He couldn't believe it. What happened? They were being so nice to everyone a while ago, including Papyrus. When the hell did the switch flip back?

Suddenly, Sans felt a powdery, gritty substance fall onto his bones. He's horrified.

Only dust could feel that way.

_"papyrus?!"_

Papyrus started to sob.

"I'M SORRY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET MY GUARD DOWN LIKE YOU SAID BUT PLEASE, **_PLEASE_** PROMISE ME YOU WON'T FIGHT, SANS!" 

Sans was shaking. He never liked seeing his brother sad. Now he couldn't even _see_ him.

"p-pap... don't tell me..." 

"SANS, I'M BEGGING YOU! THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT LIKE BEGGING!" 

"o-ok pap ok! i.... i-i promise." 

"GOOD... GOOD..." 

He felt the grip on the cloth loosen instantly. A sudden cloud of dust piled onto him.

**"!! PAP!"**

The grip tightened again, but it's much weaker. It's just barely able to keep the cloth over Sans' eye sockets.

"WHOOPSIE. I-I GUESS YOU COULD SAY I... DIDN'T HAVE THE G-GALL TO STOP THEM... NYEH HEH HEH..." 

He sighed at his sorry excuse of a laugh. His voice gradually got softer as he fiddled with the cloth.

"I'M GLAD YOU DON'T HAVE TO SEE THE STATE I GOT MYSELF INTO..." 

His hands slid off his brother's shoulders for the last time.

_"PAP, N-NO! **DON'T LEAVE ME!"**_

Sans struggled to remove the blindfold, sweeping his hands along the fabric and tugging hopelessly in several places. He quickly found a big scraggly knot, clumsily tied but stubborn enough to hold itself in place.

The once-taller skeleton's voice sounded so far away.

"REMEMBER MY GALLANT APPEARANCE SANS... IT'LL WATCH OVER YOU..." 

Sans ripped off the blindfold.

**_"PAPYRUS!!"_ **

His vision returned. He somehow expected to see his brother still there. Still standing. Still living.

... But no one came.

Sans clutched at the blood red scarf he was now holding, dropping to his knees into the empty spot now before him.

His eye sockets were blank with darkness.

The air was dusty.

It was silent.


End file.
